Whispering Weasley
by remuslives
Summary: George reveals his feelings for Verity. Companion one-shot that takes place during my fic Just One of the Guys.


**A/N: Takes place during chapter 22 of Just One of the Guys. I don't suppose you'd really have to read it to follow this fic. But, it might help. **

George stretched out his back. He had been helping Verity stock shelves for nearly two hours. They didn't use wands to speed up the process because of an incident during their first week open. Verity had levitated some items and was attempting to direct them to the top shelf. However, she hadn't noticed she was directly in front of a display of Decoy Detonators. Well, one thing led to another and the next thing the twins knew, there were decoys scrambling about setting off distractions for the rest of the afternoon, startling more than a few patrons. One lady had even grabbed her young child up and ran screaming from the store, the hem of her robes smoking all the while. The twins might have complained but the terrified woman had attracted so much attention that it more then made up for those lost.

"Verity?" George nudged her with his elbow. The pretty blonde looked up at him. "You look nice today. Did you do something different with your hair?" He pushed a stray piece behind her ear. She had lovely ears, small and just the perfect distance from her head.

"No." She smiled at him.

"Really?" He paused and pretended to examine her. "Well, something's different. Ah-ha! I know what it is," he announced.

"And what is it?"

"You're finally ready to shag me." He nodded at her. Her face went slowly from bewildered to pure humor. She snorted and laughed so loud he was surprised no one was staring. He looked to up to see Fred watching them. He smiled at his brother; he must really be missing Hermione. George knew from experience that seeing what others had, while being denied yourself, was no picnic. He put his hand on the small of Verity's back and bent over to whisper in her ear. "Alright, maybe just a snog then?"

The girl looked up at him after calming down her giggles. She watched him for a few seconds trying to determine his seriousness then consented with a nod. George threw his twin a grin and led Verity out the back. The door had barely even closed behind them when he pinned her against it. His lips crashed down onto hers. He delighted in the feel of her hand in his hair. He let his own wander down to her waist while the other cupped her cheek. He slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth and played gently with hers. He loved the taste of her, like honey and mint. He had plenty of experience kissing girls but Verity was something new. Her lips were an enchanting combination of sweet innocence and boldness. It was intoxicating.

He slipped one knee between her thighs and leaned fully into her. He felt a thrill race down his spine when she moaned and brought her foot up against the door, bending her knee. He slipped his hand down from her waist to cup her bottom and lift her up so she was a little higher than him. Her legs wrapped around his hips and squeezed. He pressed her tightly to the door so she wouldn't slip but allowed his hands to be free. Their hands caressed each other, and soon both had robes removed. He ran his hand over her full breasts through the thin material of her shirt. Meanwhile, she worked at his buttons. George had just lowered his mouth to her collar bone when a gasp from behind brought him back to reality.

"Disgraceful." An older woman huffed. She stormed off, red faced and fanning herself. "Why, I never!"

"Well, maybe that's the problem, you never," George called after her. The woman feigned deafness and continued down the nearly deserted street with an occasional glance over her shoulder at them. "Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private."

"Probably a good idea," Verity confirmed though she didn't release her hold on his hips. George smiled and pulled her upper body closer to him and closed his eyes. With a loud 'pop' they apparated to his flat. "Here we are." He still held her as he walked over to the couch. He grinned mischievously at her but before she had a chance to react, he flipped her and let loose. She shrieked as she flopped ungracefully onto the sofa.

"George!"

"I love it when you scream my name."

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

"Don't encourage me." He leapt for the couch. She squealed as he landed straddling her with his arms and legs. He gave her only a second to relax before he began the assault on her body again. His lips seduced hers while his hands explored every inch of exposed flesh they could reach. He shivered when she removed his shirt and ran her nails down his back. "Damn." His weight settled on her, he started to move against her but she put a hand to his chest to stop him.

"Sit up." She shoved his chest to urge him into a reclined position on the couch. She smiled at him and reached for the button on his corduroy pants. George closed his eyes and let his head rest against the back of couch enjoying the things Verity did to him with her mouth and tongue.

"Bloody hell, Verity." He was sweating by the time she was done with him. "That was amazing."

"Thanks." She kissed him. "Where's your bathroom?" George pointed her in the right direction. When she was gone, he used his wand to clean up and got dressed. After a few moments she came back into the front room. "George, where are my work robes?"

"On the ground behind the shop." He laughed as she shook her head at him. They apparated down to the street. She located their robes, tangled on the ground near a rubbish bin. Dressing quickly, they entered the door to the store. Fred still stood behind the counter looking bored.

"Have a good time?" Fred asked him.

"Excellent." George ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"Where'd you go?"

"A gentleman never tells Fred." He grinned at his twin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Already?"

"Not quite. But let's just say we had a blowing good time."

"God, George!" His twin shoved him towards the stairs to their flat, laughing.

George met Verity every day on their lunch break for a week straight. Finally on Friday, they planned their 'first date'. He was taking her to a nice little sit down place on the far side of Hogsmeade, called the Blue Moon. He put on his brightest shirt and a nice pair of pants. His blue pants and orange shirt made him look like a giant flame, which Fred told him with a smile of approval. George flicked his hair out of his face and declared himself ready. He headed to Verity's house to pick her up before apparating together.

George stood in the street facing the small brick house. It was in a mixed Muggle and magical community, so he had to be careful. He had come to find out that Verity's mother was a witch but her dad was a Muggle. Her father, of course, knew all about the magical world because of his marriage and Verity's attendance at Hogwarts; she was a Hufflepuff, and a year ahead of the twins. He sauntered up the drive hoping her parents didn't plan on questioning him. He reached out a hand to knock when the door swung open revealing a short, round-faced boy of ten. "Hey. Verity in?"

"Yeah. You George?"

"Yup."

"George Weasley?"

"Err…yes." He tried to peer past the boy into the house but he was holding the door so it revealed nothing but his face.

"As in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

George grinned at the boy. "That's right." He glanced around before digging a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small box of Canary Creams and handed it to the grateful boy. "Not in front of your parents, mind you." The boy nodded eagerly and stuffed the box into his pocket.

"Come on in." He flung open the door and raced up the stairs.

"Hello?" George called. "Verity?" He shut the door and headed towards what looked like the kitchen.

"George?" She stepped into his view. "You're on time." She looked surprised.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try not to make it a habit. You look beautiful." She was wearing a bright yellow sundress. "Like sunshine."

"Thanks. You look good too." She grinned. "Very bright."

"Thanks. Are you ready?"

"Um…well, my dad wants to meet you." She grimaced and gestured towards a connected room. From where he stood, George could see the handsome man sitting rigidly in a comfortable seat.

"Perfect," He mumbled, following his date into the other room. "Hello, sir. I'm George Weasley." He stuck out his hand to the older man who had just stood. The man appeared surprised by George's total lack of nerves.

"Nice to meet you, young man." Though he didn't look too thrilled about it. "Verity, I think your mother wanted your help in the kitchen before you left."

"Okay." She offered George an uncomfortable smile and left the room.

"So, George." Her father crossed his arms in an effort to intimidate him. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"My intentions?" George carefully hid his desire to laugh. "Well, sir, I intend to have a nice dinner with her tonight. But beyond that, I'm not entirely sure; I suppose it would depend on how well we hit it off."

He blinked at George for a moment before the corners of his mouth turned up. "I can appreciate honesty George. Just don't hurt my baby girl."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir." George smiled at him.

"Daddy?" Verity entered the room, eying George as though he might make a break for it at any moment. "We have to leave or we're going to be late."

"Alright then, sweetheart. Have a good time." He kissed the top of her surprised head. "George." They shook hands again.

"Have a fun dear." Her mother looked just as shocked as Verity did. They both shot her father funny looks. Her mum whispered to her on their way past, George smiled at what he knew he wasn't supposed to hear. "He's so handsome." Verity smiled at her mother and led George to the door.

"Goodnight." They called as they left. They had to walk a block before they could apparate in safety.

"So, what'd you do to my dad? Did you confund him or something?"

"No!" George laughed. "What would make you think that?"

"He likes you."

"And?"

"And nothing. He likes you. He doesn't like any bloke I bring home."

"Good. I like him too."

"No you don't!"

"Why not?"

"Well, you just can't. No one ever likes my dad. Mum, yes, but Daddy…"

George shrugged. Let her think what she will, he liked her dad. Had he been anyone other than a Weasley twin, he would have been terribly intimidated by the large Muggle. That plus the man's obvious appreciation of his honestly spoken intentions and George could genuinely say he respected Verity's father.

They arrived at the restaurant and had a great time. They kept up a steady stream of humorous conversation throughout dinner. George smiled when Verity seemed oblivious to the many men that kept watching her; she really had no idea how beautiful she was. He found himself liking her more and more every day. He loved their lunchtime snog sessions, but not as much as he was enjoying just eating and talking with her. Was that strange? Or was it what Fred was talking about? He tried not to let his confusion bother him too much. He was determined to have a great night. After they had finished they left the Blue Moon and apparated back to Verity's house.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He held her hand and walked her to the door. He kissed her softly. "Tonight was a lot of fun."

"We'll have to do it again sometime." She agreed with him, giving him a small hug.

"Definitely." He kissed her again.

"George, how long will it take you to get home?"

"I don't know." He was thrown by the question. "Only a few minutes probably."

"I'll meet you there in ten." She kissed his cheek and darted into the house. George caught a glimpse of her smiling father before the door closed again.

He practically skipped to the apparating point and immediately set to cleaning his room when he arrived at his flat. Fred, luckily, was already in bed, as was his new custom. Hermione had really turned Fred's world upside down, and the poor girl probably didn't even know it. He liked her, he really did. But he could do her serious harm for hurting his brother the way she did. And if she didn't right it soon, she was going to get a nasty visit from a howler.

He had just freshened up his sheets when a soft 'pop' sounded from the living room. A quiet knock at his bedroom door and Verity let herself in. They fell into an exhausted sleep a couple hours later.

George pulled the soft body next to him closer. Memories of the night before flashed through his head. Verity was amazing, she had done things to him he had never even imagined. As he snuggled to her, he felt her twisting in his grasp. She rubbed against him as she spun to face him. Her lips moved against his with all the passion of the night before. She had just straddled him when they heard Fred yelling mere seconds before he barged into the room. Unphased, George sat up while Verity scrambled for the covers. He and Fred had never bothered too much about privacy. But he would have to mention the likelihood of Verity's continued presence. That way at least his brother would pause for a second to knock.

**THE END**


End file.
